List of Let's Players
Here's a small list of Let's Players and their amount of subscribers. When adding let's players to the list, please maintain the table format. The values of subscribers may and will change over time. A small number of subscribers doesn't always mean that they are bad let's players, be open-minded and you may be surprised. xXSlyFoxHoundXx = 615,023 subs. Lots of video games variety. Usually uploads every two days. raocow = 22,513 subs. LOT's of LPs and a very rigorous upload schedule (nearly always uploads 2 videos a day). The majority of his LPs are Super Mario World rom hacks, but he has done many other games, always computer games, or games from consoles emulated on a computer. StephenPlays = 14,489 subs (as of July 11/12). The123person = 301 subs (Aug 01/12). Does a variety of games across various consoles. Good upload rate and sticks to his series. 1992ladaniel = 278 subs currently. Mainly LP's Wii games, as well as older previous console games. Also does assorted MMORPG videos and other videos on the side. Current projects are Super Mario Galaxy, Megaman Legends, and Pokemon HeartGold. RebelNerdNet 203 subs currently. Mainly horror based let's plays. Adds facing camera to most of his videos. Very funny and entertaining. Plays just about every console. MasterathLP = 51 subs (Aug 3/12) DarkDemon677 = 48 subs (Jun 4/12). Last post was in August 2011. IAmJoedub = 48 subs (Jun 4/12). Retro console title focused. themcooldudes = 47 subs (June 27/12) . ProtagPlays = 46 subs (Jun 5/12). Welsh Let's Player focused on Indie and Horror mainly, but prone to uploading videos of literally anything. Skittflash = 45 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of retro console titles. SiilverGoat = 45 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of retro console titles. ROFLoftus = 44 subs (Jun 4/12). Focused on PC titles, including Minecraft, Oblivion, Bioshock 2 and Zelda. Sebijingames = 44 subs (Jun 4/12). Started November 2011. Mostly Classic Nintendo games from NES to N64. Also the US Recruitment Leader for the Fourforgottenfangs website, An LP community. TaleOfTheToaster = 43 subs (Jul 27/12). Began July 27th 2012, TaleOfTheToaster only LP's Game Boy Advance games due to limited software possession. First LP was Mario Tennis: Power Tour. ItsmeJamesAJ = 43 subs (Jul 13/12) classic, mobile, and SNES games. Looking to do some PS2 games. Did 100+ videos with internal mic that comes with macbook air so all those videos are literally 'trashed'. Getting a mic soon. PixelSnail = 42 subs (Jun 4/12). Lord Iacobus = 42 subs (Jun 4/12). A mix of PC and console titles. Last post was in August 2011. Crysisdude1 = 38 subs (July 2/12). Range of console and PC game playthroughs recorded in HD. DJxxNightwolf = 38 subs (Jun 4/12). A mix of console and PC titles. Silverdude500 = 37 subs (Jun 4/12). Live streams his LP's, which are console oriented. LthePumpkinKing = 36 subs (May 28/12). Fairly Mario console focused. maskedtime64 = 36 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of console titles (Mario, Pokemon, Mega Man, etc.). TheNessEB = 36 subs (Jun 4/12). Focused on console titles. {C}MrSeaniebop = 34 subs (Jul 26/12). Focused on platformers, but can do FPS and other genres. 3 people involved in this channel. Bbundy09 = 33 subs (Jul 9/12). Looks for lesser known games and underrated classics. Also a big Rareware aficionado. thoriumfistfilms = AKA "Squidcap gaming", around 33 subs. Consists of youtube LPers MihariofMabinogi (Mihari), saruken1 (Fey'r), RushthePony (Rush), and Zetank92592 (Disello). They are also bronies and talk about the series "My little pony" every now and then (but try not to talk about it a lot so they wont offend/annoy their non-brony viewers), a warning in case you want nothing to do with the subject of My Little Pony. Mihari and Disello seem to be the main contributors. Darkaura005 = 32 Subs (Jul 17/12). Various TF2 online matches, Mario Levels, and coming soon: Let's Plays. Currently is getting everything set up to record a 100 % Run of Paper Mario 64, and in the future probably will be 100% running many other games. Codeblack5 = 32 subs (Jun 4/12). Console focused. Currently doing Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+ and Power Stone 2. Nearing the end of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. BritishG4m3r = 31 Subs (Aug 01/12). Let's plays a variety of games and is going to start game reviews. Regular uploads, usually daily and uploads in HD. Oh yeah, he's also British. ItsmeJamesAJ = 30 subs (Jun 11/12). Mac games such as Angry Birds Space, various challenges, special effects videos, Super Mario Bros (NES) and Cut The Rope. Swillcarp = 30 subs (Jun 4/12). Covering both indie and retail PC titles. Goodgis30 = 28 subs (Nov 3/08). Retro console titles. EmoRhino64 = 28 subs (Jul 15/12). Started in January 2012, Currently LPing Sonic Adventure and the Mass Effect Series. CuntrySongAndMegaman = 28 subs (July 4/12). Lesser known games or classic games. Currently working on Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney- Justice For All. JeremyVsGames = 27 subs (Jul 29/12). PC games mainly focusing on the RPG and strategy genres with the occasional dip into action titles. Uses annotation format (English) instead of voice commentary. Danzel Glovington = 27 subs. (July 22/12). Working on his first LP series: Simpsons games from childhood. TheThunderExperience = 27 subs (Jun 17/12). Is currently playing Super Mario 64 DS and is very informative while being funny at the same time. BetaNights = 25 subs (Jun 4/12). Plays mostly Nintendo games, but will do others. Also uploads Brawl matches from time to time. 4EyesGamer = 25 subs (Jun 4/12). Focused on RPS and FPS based PC titles. GamerLoveer224 = 24 Subs (July 8/12) Trys to Let's Plays but runs into problems TheGrimgoose = 22 subs (Jun 15/12). Seems focused on Pokemon related titles. Started in Jan 2012 with Pokemon Crystal and is still curently ongoing. Soon he will start a new series called Pokemon Random Red. HaPKPerCar = 21 subs (Jun 4/12). Last LP post was in November 2008 and seems inactive. TonyandConer = 21 subs (July 17/12). Console titles including Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man. AnonSol = 21 subs. Female. Playing Tokimeki Girl's Side, an Otome game. Will expand to other types of games as well. The Nostalgic Gamers = 20 subs (July 24/12). Specialises on classic video games the hosts grew up with. Currently on their first series (Bugs Bunny: Lost In Time). Unficablus = 19 subs. (July 18/12). Nintendo focused (Zelda, Donkey Kong Country etc.). Rioshoa = 19 Subs. Commentary is aimed to entertain and video's length is currently averaging 20 to 30 minutes. He loves to hear input, and hopes to see what you've got to say. More to come soon! ButchTheCanadian = 19 subs (Jun 24/12) Currently doing Megaman on the NES, has a great personality. Superfalconman2 = 19 subs (Jun 15/12). Console focused. Lazyrebel0210 = 19 subs (July 17/12). Fairly new LPer. Heavy Minecraft focus CrazyDrone169 = 18 subs (May 28/12). PC FPS focused. TheUndergroundLP = 18 subs (May 28/12). Zelda and Pokemon. Has been on hiatus since January 2012. WildGoombas = 18 subs (May 28/12). Nintendo 64 focused. Last post was August 2011. silastk = 18 subs. New LPer. Current LP is a co-op playthrough of Gears of War. ChiefScarneck = 17 subs. Started Let's Playing on February 27, 2012, the 16th anniversary of Pokémon. Currently doing a Let's Play of Kingdom Hearts and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. FinnGamer95 = 17 subs (Jun 25/12). Minecraft and console game focus. English speaking player from Finland Snatudl = 17 subs. Sarcastic but witty LPer that also does other video series such as product reviews and rants. Nice guy. BetrayedTangerine= 16 subs. Currently doing Super Mario Sunshine. DwarfChieftain (aka. Martin) = 16 subs (Jun 14/12). Addicted with Skyrim, fantasy style and Lord of the Rings. Mainly oriented in Skyrim let's play. Has a quiet,safe for work talking style. Likes to make jokes, mostly ironic. He loves RPG and everything that has a word "sword" in it Dourakuou = 16 subs (Jun 4/12). Console titles. Last post was April 2012. He also had a previous YouTube channel (StreetfighterMarioX) which was abandonned in favor of the new one, which also covered console titles. XPatientZero = 16 subs (Jun 4/12). Lots of Minecraft as well as other PC gaming titles. FrogmanJ14 = 15 subs. Mostly SNES, but tries to mix it up a bit. MeetingWithTheMasters = 15 subs (Jun 29/12) Kazuki, Zaara and Trexer started this channel about a month ago. If you like screaming/foul language then this channel might interest you. We play anything and everything. At this point Kazuki plays Resident Evil 4 mostly. Kuro0ni = 15 subs (May 28/12). Retro console titles, Mario, etc. Last post was July 2009. FooRiRi = around 14 subs. Currently does Minecraft Solo and many other games with many other people milleniumfrisbee = 14 subs. Started early in the year of 2011 with Spyro 3. Will be doing a variety of games some blind and some not. mariovsluigiZ = 14 subs. Butcherd00 = 13 subs. Does original LP's called "Let's Kills" where he plays though the game killing as many characters as possible. Gameuniverse13 = 13 Subs. LawrenceF677 = 13 subs. Currently going Half Life 1 mods and expansions. *aims to speaiclise in any/all horror games like that of Helloween4545 or Cry. Zardlon = 12 Subs. Multiplayer Gameplay, Lets play of variety of games. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, DayZ, Portal. May play games on emulators. Uploads 1-2 videos daily. Warbear777 = 14 subs. Does Pokemon Rumble, White, Dissidia012 and Supreme Commander 2 TheBROS = 14 subs. Two brothers who play games in HD. BlogNintendo = 13 subs. Huge focus on Nintendo. MrBlueCyclone = 13 subs. Currently LP-ing Pokemon Leaf Green right now. KirkasaurusRex = 12 subs. Is Let's Playing Pikmin for the NGC. Acat493 = 12 subs. Finished Sonic 1 and Sonic 2 and is playing Team Fortress 2, Minecraft, Super Mario Bros and Spiral Knights Knezy312LP = 12 subs. Currently Let's Playing Paper Mario. Posts videos daily. His twitter is @Knezy312LP. beastfighter1 = 12 subs. New LPer. Current LP is Super Mario Galaxy. Ydalton13 12 subs= New to LP's but is very good. Does all types of games. Sabateini - 12 Subs. Brand new, started LP of Final Fantasy VII, with side project of Monster Hunter Tri videos called "Let's Slay!" pwnerranger = 12 subs. New lets player that just started. He currently is doing Mario Party 5, but will do more gamecube games. AFnord = 12 subs. PC focused Let's Player with a handful of games under his belt.. Venatus92 = 11 Subs. Took a break just started back up. TheGlibStaff = 11 Subs. Mainly MineCraft. Klickso29 = 11 subs. Currently playing Sonic Adventure DX and Oblivion. Rhinoftw96 = 11 subs. Is a British. Mainly Nintendo LP'er that is currently doing a blitzle solo run is friends with Datai and Hellfire Comms. Is now currently redoing his Let's Plays as he was upset by his original performances after a 6 month hiatus. peachvomit a.k.a Nina = 10 subs. Brand new (English speaking) Let's Player from Finland. She has uploaded The Walking Dead and Doom 3 LP's so far. thatminecraftnewb = 10 subs. Mainly focusing on Minecraft. Microstendo = 10 subs. Planning to do Brute Force and Banjo Kazooie soon (Group Of Let's Players). SevenSpy = 9 Subs. Will be playing various games from his collection and random games. Loves kind support, suggestions, feedback to maintain a good collection of videos with good content. Takes in video game suggestions. ShaunicornProduction = 9 subs. He did Mario Kart Wii and will be doing random games Dassaric 9 subs. Is currently starting a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Let's play. He's also has a schedule of one video a day. You'll never see him play a console game unless it can be emulated. @JamesandJoseph - New Lets Players, with a strong focus on minecraft. Soon to be expanding and doing many other games such as oblivion, fallout, The Sims 3, rollercoaster Tycoon, And many more. Please check These guys out as they are very funny and very entertaining. :) Link to Channel Here!: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL1tjPIl1hrA5MoGmVPG70w/videos Phealinbro a.k.a Phealin = 8 subs. New Co-Op Let's Player from Sweden, has done a whole play through of A.R.E.S and Magicka with his co-op partner Phaeranbro a.k.a Phearan. DerpPlaysVidya= 8 Subs. Starting an LP of Max Payne 1. Will continute onto Max Payne 2 and then 3 when it comes out. Also does random videos for random games. Ninjaman9076=8 subs, He enjoys entertaining you with MINCRAFT!!! GringoMcGee = 8 subs. Started late August PuppyKiva = 8 subs. Female. Brand new to LPing. Is the youngest sister to Mrtrree Sleepzyo = 8 subs. New LPer, only a few videos up, will be focusing on Total War and Guild Wars 2 mainly. ShamangoUno = 7 subs. Brand new to LPing. ChronicleLetsPlays = 7 subs (As of 5/15/12). Restarted old channel (GcCMattMKW) Starting with Let's Play Terraria (Started May 14th, 2012) ~Subscribe!~ Orionzilla = 7 subs. Plays VVVVVV, Happy Wheels, And Minecraft (with happyman56). also does random videos. blarghonk25 = 7 subs. Just started doing LPs, with the aim of completing the Ratchet and Clank Future trilogy. Zimsmlgpro = 6 subs. New LPer, working on several projects, currently doing Donkey Kong Country 1. Will eventually do the trilogy and then will do several races. theaznrulr = 6 subs. New LPer, currently doing Super Mario Bros.3 Tapymon = 6 subs. Awesome, makes references all the time!!! Pichu441 6 subs. Has Let's Played for a few months. Does mainly Nintendo Games. TheNintendoKid99 6 subs. Is Let's Playing Super Mario 64. He will be playing Mario Super Sluggers and Mario Kart: Double Dash with his father. Nintendo based with the goal to LP every Mario game made. BestChannelOfAllTime = 6 subs. New Lper. . Current LP is Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Not a very good gamer. His reasoning is "Fails are funny" Has said that on November 24th (Release date of Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) That he will be doing an LP of said game. He hopes to be the first Lper to do Skyward Sword. This will however halt his Twilight Princess LP LaughingAtJoysticks= 5 subs. A gaggle of geeks doing different Let's Plays of different genres. Something for everyone. Just started, much more to come. Check us out!! SUBS ARE AWESOME!! melloyello8787 = 5 subs. Has two challenges (Mega Man, blaster only and TMNT finish with all turtles) and is currntly working on Super Punch-Out! LP. Has one full LP of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! compelted. N64 LP's coming in the future as well as more SNES. Omgwtfhaxerz = 5 subs. Does different types of games. Mostly Team Fortress 2. {C {C {C KuroRyuuD = 4 subs. Started his first "Let's Play" early September and is getting better at it as days pass. Currenly LPing Deus Ex HR and btw is a huge RPG lover. More RPGs to come! Along with some action. LogatorsLetsPlays = 5 subs. Currently just started second LP of Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. BlindBlackDragon = 5 subs. Currently going through Super Mario Galaxy and then a hiatus. Future plans include finishing Galaxy, Galaxy 2 and possibly a racing game. MikeTheDbacker26 = 5 subs. New channel, is currently working on an LP of Fallout: New Vegas, uploads 1-2 videos daily. Plans on doing Super Meat Boy, Sonic Heroes, and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim in the future. Is open to doing any video games. ProjectMartyr= 4 Subs. Currently doing Ratchet All 4 One, Borderlands, Virtua Fighter 5. Will be doing Far Cry 3, Borderlands 2 and Sly 4. Specs54 = 4 subs. starmano34 = 4 subs, woot publicity. WE PLAY GAMES, WE GOOD, PLEASE SUB! supershroombros=4 subs three brothers two that do walkthough and the other does letsplays SerKharl = 4 subs. Let's Playing Minecraft and is planning to LP several GBA/DS games. Has also done several Stepmania avideos. HungryHitmen = 4 subs, PC games. WhenIdiotsAreGaming = 4 subs. For now two people let's playing Rift in Swedish. Will be English LP:s as well as Swedish in the future. Future projects is to LP lots of diffrent game on both consol and pc in many genre. Also planning to do "Casual game night" Where the players will be sitting in a sofa playing diffrent games together with a webcam rigged to show the gamers reactions. dAKaitorei = 4 subs. Relatively new with Portal 2 completed and currently playing Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy. KitNDrum = 3 Subs, Brand New (6/25/12), HD Video, Fairly Good Commentary, Playing Pokemon Conquest and Final Fantasy VI (6) Advance mariodude153 = 3 Subs. GamingArtist1234 =3 subs. Just started a couple months ago with Paper Mario and Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mostly does nintendo games and doesn't use a capture device. TheAllmondz = 2 Subs. Just started, takes requests, first Let's play will be revealed. constantupgrader = 2 subs. Has finished a World of Keflings and is currently working on Kingdom Hearts. JPTJ5Let'sPlays = 2 subs. Just started a few week ago with SpongeBob SquarePants - The Movie Video Game LogatorsLetsPlays = 2 subs. Just started, doing a Pokemon: Fire Red LP. Not very good at editing, but entertaining. Updates regularly. Inachairongaming = 2 subs. Currently doing Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker. Had to stop because of disc-read error, now starting to work on Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. ConcaveJelly = 2 subs. Currently doing Mario Kart 64. ProjectSeventy = 2 subs 25/07/12. A young Brit, hoping to start out very soon on games for the XBox 360 and PS2. First LP will be Portal 2. NicholasLPER = Currently 2 subs. Lets playing xbox 360 games Currently re8nifle = 1 sub. This is a brand new youtube channel I'm making, full of minecraft let's plays. I'm trying to get a few more subscribers to keep me running. GravitySmashify = 1 sub. Finished Megaman 7, Megaman 1 and Donkey Kong Country. Currently working on NSMBWii co-op and Kirby's Epic Yarn. I use a capture card, and a headset. I Mostly do Nintendo games, but might do others in the future.http:// chronoquarium = 1 sub. No videos yet, but will start playing iPhone RPGs with commentary, like Secret of Mana (will also complete what MahaloVideoGames forgot), Across Age, and Chrono Trigger. Has not figured out how to record them yet. Messed up on username. YinYangPlayers = 1 sub. We have finished Pikmin and Starfox 64, we are on Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg and Kirby's Adventure. We use a capture card for our videos, and operated by Logan and Jazmine. We will do games of many types, mainly Nintendo games. There will be non-Nintendo games eventually, but check it out anyways! GameOverJoshua = 1 sub. Plays random video games. Currently playing Kirby's Adventure, Secret of Mana and planning to play Persona 3 FES. Zephyllite = 0 subs. I'm a girl. Waiting for my Dazzle to arrive so I don't have any Let's Plays up yet, but I'm working on a Harvest Moon (ToT) project (bachelors/bachelorettes/kids). AdeleneFyorie = 0 subs. Female. Just started (6/5/12). So far has Minecraft and Amnesia Dark Descent. RyJammer = 0 Subs. Male. Started 3 months ago. Good quality audio and video, has done Oblivion, Black Hawk Down and SWAT 4 lets plays. Uses Fraps to record his videos. RayhRayh = 0 Subs.(Jun 22/12) a new German LetsPlayer. Lots of LPs, heavily focused on horror genre. Plays often Amnesia and a lot of Custom Stories. Channel Created on Jun 22/12 XTheYooTooX = 0 Subs. A new crazy lets player who enjoys playing games. He is gonna play Happy Wheels and Minecraft for now. plz SUB :) xKittyDithx = 0 subs. Female. Just Started.. Playing The Witcher 1, M.U.D TV Daxxyn = 0 subs. No videos yet, but will be doing Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Grand Magikarp = 0 subs. Prefers doing LPs on horrible games. Has one video of Shaq-Fu up at the moment. Is willing to take requests, just comment on his page or inbox him. slick - Minecraft, Age of empire cozy - aoe killerxxstricker - MW2, brotherhood http://www.letsplayers.net/ (This is the official german site for the three LPers above) Category:List of Let's Players Category:List of Let's Players